


Close

by hazzard



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Philinda - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6149644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzard/pseuds/hazzard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was with the sudden need for space? She’d been in his arms an hour ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close

\- So, Ward, huh?

Melinda was suddenly in the doorway to his office.

\- How…?

He tried to read her, figure out how she felt about this information she apparently somehow knew, but he couldn’t read anything in her face. Or body. Now he was staring at her body. _Stop it._ He felt his cheeks flush and hoped she hadn’t noticed.

\- Fitz. 

She hadn’t moved from the doorway.

\- I could tell something happened there, I asked, he answered.

He couldn’t help but smile.

\- Totally without _any_ threats from you _whatsoever_ , I assume?

She smiled back, a tiny smile that made his heart race, Fuck, she was beautiful when she smiled. She was beautiful when she didn’t smile, too. She was beautiful.

\- Close the door.

She did. And continued to stand there, back against the door, just looking at him.

What was with the sudden need for space? She’d been in his arms an hour ago. He could still smell her hair in his nostrils. (Yes, he’d smelled her hair. He was in love with her, of course he had.). But wait a minute… maybe she regretted hugging him? Had she noticed that he’d pulled her closer than was normal between friends? Had she noticed the hair smelling? Of course she had, she _had_ , and now she felt uncomfortable, _yeah that’s great Phil, she hugs you for the first time in years and you screw it up, good going._

\- Are you ok?

He could hear a hint of worry in her voice. Great, now he _worried_ her too. _Dammit._

\- Yeah… I just killed Ward. I just killed someone, Melinda.

She shook her head profusely.

\- No, you killed Ward. Ward, the Hydra agent, the serial killer.

Of course she’d defend his actions.

He got up from his chair and walked closer to her.

\- You don’t understand. I didn’t just _kill_ him, I didn’t just put a bullet through his head, I _strangled him_ , Melinda, and I stood there and watched as the life left his eyes. 

She quickly contained herself, but he’d seen the flash of shock in her eyes. She still stood with her black glued to that damn door. He wanted her closer, he wanted to to hug her again, her hugs made _everything_ better. Obviously _she_ didn’t want _him_ close though, and he had to respect that.

\- It doesn’t matter. He deserved it. 

Fuck, he wanted her closer, he _needed_ her, _please don’t be that far away…_

\- It _does_ matter. I’m a killer now too. I’m no better than him. 

Melinda stared at him in disbelief. 

\- Don’t you say that, don’t _ever_ compare yourself to him, ok? 

\- But… 

She was angry now, _that_ much was he able to tell. 

\- Never, you hear me? _Never._

\- Ok fine, I won’t. 

She nodded. 

\- Good. 

There was a long pause and they just looked at each other, She didn’t seem angry anymore, but something was wrong. 

\- I’m still a screw up though, _yes I am,_ don’t argue with me! Rosalind is dead because of me, that’s all my fault, and… 

\- _THAT IS NOT YOUR FAULT._

Suddenly, she wasn’t at the door anymore, now she was close, so close, he could almost… _damn, her lips looked so kissable._

\- Ward killed her, not you. 

\- It’s not just that. I’ve been thinking, maybe I shouldn’t be director anymore. 

\- _What?_

She got even closer to him, she was _so close_ … He had to back away, he couldn’t handle it. He wanted her so bad. 

\- I don’t think I’m good enough, I mean some of the decisions I’ve made lately have been… 

She grabbed his arm, forced him to look at her, her eyes burning with emotion. 

\- _Listen here, Coulson._ You’re the greatest thing that’s ever happened to S.H.I.E.L.D. and Fury knew that, that’s why he put you in charge, remember? 

\- Yeah, but… 

\- _No._

He tried to get out of her grip, she wouldn’t let him. 

\- You’re the greatest man I know. You’re honorable, you always see the good in everyone, you’re a _savior_ , Phil, and you’re caring and sweet and wonderful and… 

He put his hands on her arms. She stared at him. Neither of them moved. 

And then, they did. 

He had no idea how it happened but suddenly they were kissing, suddenly they were so close that he could feel her heartbeat and _god how she tasted_ , her lips were so soft and so was her skin under his hands and her hands on his skin and… 

As quickly as she'd come into his arms, she was gone again. The loss ached in his heart. 

She’d taken a step back, and she stood there, staring at him, eyes filled with doubt and uncertainty. 

_Fuck._ He’d _really_ fucked up this time. She’d signaled that she didn’t want him close but he hadn’t been able to keep away and now she was… _Fuck._

Her voice was thin, slightly trembling. 

\- What was that? 

He looked at the floor. 

\- I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I know you don’t want me that close, I’m so sorry, we’ll forget this ever happened and just… 

_\- What?_

She took a small, small step towards him, eyes big and questioning. 

\- I don’t want you close? 

She was so close again, she lifted his head and stared into his eyes, his heart was racing, _what was she..._

\- I want you so close, it scares me. Since that hug… I fully realized how much I need you to be close, _so close_ , I need you so so close and it scares me and I…

He took her hand.

\- I need you close too.

She smiled. She was so beautiful when she smiled, he couldn’t help but kiss her.

**Author's Note:**

> another one of my 'based on a prompt' fics!
> 
> hope you enjoyed it!!
> 
> comments/kudos always welcome and if you have a prompt for me, send it my way! (razzledazzlewaffle.tumblr.com)
> 
> hugs and all my love to you! and thank you so much for reading my stuff, means a lot!
> 
> xx


End file.
